Such a cylinder arrangement is, for example, known from DE 39 01 588 A1. In the area of its first end, the cylinder body has a circumferential projection. An edged mounting ring engages this projection and the cylinder head arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,768 discloses a further, similar refrigerant compressor. The cylinder body has a cylinder pipe, which is provided with two axially protruding ribs over its full axial length. By means of these two ribs, the cylinder body is welded onto a mounting rail of the compressor block.
EP 0 524 552 A2 shows a similar embodiment, in which a cylinder is located on a housing part, the cylinder having in the area of its first front side a radially extended flange, on which a valve plate is fixed.
EP 0 507 091 B1 shows a cylinder pipe, which is guided through and connected with a block-like housing.
Large numbers of refrigerant compressors are used in refrigeration appliances, that is, refrigerators, freezers or vending machines. Here, it is endeavoured to achieve the best possible efficiency. In order to achieve a good mechanical efficiency, it is required that a piston reciprocating in a cylinder formed inside the cylinder body fits as exactly into this cylinder as possible. Accordingly, the tolerances have to be small.
At the same time, it is desired to make the production of such refrigerant compressors as cost-efficient as possible. The more cost-effective the manufacturing process is, the larger is the risk that narrow tolerances will not be observed. Particularly, there is a risk that the cylinder body is deformed and then no longer “fits” with the piston.